Intento de cita
by Mary chan21
Summary: Toudou decide buscar una forma casual de declararse a Makishima, algo que (esperaba) fuese lo suficientemente tranquilo para no asustar al otro escalador...pero por alguna razón el más nervioso resulta ser él...MakiTou/TouMaki


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe_

_Adv: cursilería, cursilería…clichés literarios?_

* * *

Toudou sonrió un poco al ver a Makishima llegar con diez minutos de retraso. Lo sabía, se había perdido de camino, se le notaba en la cara, pero era mejor no comentarlo. Y aun así se reprochó en su mente, porque él sabía que debió haberle ido a buscar, ¡Lo sabía! Pero no, porque antes que ser un caballero, estaba ese lado suyo de querer darle el gusto al Maki-chan obstinado y algo caprichoso que tanto adoraba… ay, ¡Es que era tan tierno!

— ¡Maki-chan! —Gritó haciéndole señas.

El peliverde se sentó frente a él, nervioso rascándose la mejilla.

—Disculpa la demora _sho_ —Murmuró por fin. Jinpachi le aseguró que no importaba, que de hecho él también había llegado tarde (al menos 20 minutos antes de la hora oficial en realidad) y que justo acababa de ordenar por ambos. Siendo sinceros, esto último no quería haberlo hecho, pero fue inevitable tras tantas miradas asesinas de la chica que atendía, que por lo visto le había tachado de quién-sabe-qué-cosas-no-dignas-de-princesa por la cara que ponía al verle. Ah, ¡Y él no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le odiaran! ¡Fue inevitable!

—Maki-chan, yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte—Comenzó, esperando que su seriedad camuflara los nervios—Desde hace un tiempo yo…— ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿"Yo siempre te estuve mirando"? Ay, no, ¡Eso era del manga shoujo que leyó ayer!

— ¿Tú…? —Le instó a continuar sin mucho interés, un golpe directo para el ego del pelinegro, que tragó duro por esa actitud, considerando renunciar por esa tarde… ¡Pero no! Llevaba días planeando declararse… declararse de verdad. Porque de fantasía ya no llevaba ni la cuenta, mas no se culpaba por tratarse de Makishima…. Es decir, con ese carácter su arañita del amor espantaba a cualquiera. Excepto a él, y más le valía que siguiera así~

—Yo…siempre…—Genial, volvió a enredarse con el manga. A este paso iba a hacer el ridículo.

—Aquí está su orden —La chica que tan desagradable le había parecido a Toudou se convirtió en su ángel salvador de declaraciones desastrosas. Le sonrió brillante, pero ella ni se dignó a corresponderle, de hecho le miró peor de lo que solía mirarle Arakita. Sintió temblar su ceja por eso. Pues bien, ¡Ya no le iba a sonreír! ¡Había mucha gente que le valoraba más, por supuesto!

—Gracias…. —Musitó el peliverde, esforzándose por hacer caso omiso de esa escena. Cuando se fue la camarera comentó—: Es raro que no digas nada sobre lo poco saludable que es esto…y que lo hayas escogido…—No disimuló su sospecha.

—Oh, pues…—Ahora él fue el que se rascó la cabeza, tan incómodo que ni se acordó de lamentarse por su cabello— Hoy es una ocasión especial, Maki-chan

— ¿Hm? ¿Cuál? —Alzó una ceja algo incrédulo— Y no me vengas con que es un aniversario, porque por tu culpa tengo un calendario lleno de fotos tuyas con cada una de esas citas marcadas

— ¿Citas? —Se sonrojó.

—De rivales —Se apresuró en aclarar— y las carreras. Eres un ocioso por hacer eso, de veras _sho_. Pero bien, ¿Qué ocasión?

—Pues…—_Calma, Jinpachi, ¡No entres en pánico! Tú puedes decirle perfectamente… ¿cómo era? ¿"El día que tú y yo comenzamos, sentí…"? ¡Ni de coña digo eso! _Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, de ideas, de accidentes que le sirvieran como excusa para no hablar, meteoritos, ¡Algo! Pero de todas formas acabó acudiendo desesperado a la única opción, la que tenía enfrente—: Maki-chan, siempre he pensado que eres como un helado, ¿Sabes? Frío por fuera…dulce por dentro…

…. ¿Qué mierdas estaba soltándole Toudou justo ahora?

—Pues este helado es de menta, y ni es tan dulce precisamente, por eso me gusta —Salmodió como si nada, disfrutando de la tensión del otro.

— ¡E-Entonces pistacho! Pero ese no es el punto —Protestó con un puchero— Es que…eres muy…. ¿Refrescante?

— ¿Soy refrescante? — ¿Qué se creía ahora? ¿Esa chica de kimi ni todoke que le había mostrado Onoda?

—Bueno, a mí me pones caliente… digo, ¡A mi corazón! —Se corrigió avergonzado— Sa sabes, mi corazón se siente cálido y yo….

—Creo que entiendo —Interrumpió abochornado.

— ¡D-Déjame ser capaz de decirlo, Maki-chan! —Reprochó, incluso más ruborizado que antes—T…Te quiero —Soltó de golpe, forzándose a sostenerle la mirada. Makishima se veía sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de todo, por un momento temió ser el único que se pasara películas allí, pero alcanzó a encontrar en sus ojos algo que le calmó: comprensión.

—Jinpachi…—Ver a su rival así, atacándole despiadadamente con su ternura, no le hacía bien a su pobre y flechado corazón. Pero de todas formas, ¿qué podía contestarle? No era como si no supiera qué decirle pero…Toudou era el que mejor se llevaba con las palabras de ellos dos, y si **él **había soltado tremendas cursiladas torpes… no quería ni imaginarse que acabaría diciéndole.

Se removió incómodo en el asiento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ojivioleta. Y aunque no creyó que una cafetería fuese el mejor lugar para hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro si cumplía con el plan de vida de telenovela que ansiaba el otro, cuidó de que no hubiese nadie mirándoles… y se atrevió. Y le besó.

Jinpachi abrió los ojos como platos por esa acción, paralizado por la inesperada iniciativa. ¡Su Maki-chan se había vuelto tan atrevido! Feliz como nunca, disfrutó de esos labios gélidos, llenos del sabor a menta del helado de recién, pero aun así tan gentiles y considerados…

_Maki-chan es tan dulce conmigo…._

Cuando Yuusuke se separó no comentó nada sobre lo que hizo, aunque estuvo tentado a fastidiarle por haberle encontrado sabor de brillo labial. Se limitó a sonreírle con algo de vergüenza, la misma que mostraba Jinpachi, pero ambos se veían igual de satisfechos. Era un día especial, un comienzo ansiado, así que esta vez se permitieron ser _un poquito más _de lo que ya eran, y Makishima no protestó cuando vio la mano de su (suponía) nuevo novio extenderse hacia la suya. De hecho fue él quien acabó dando el verdadero paso para tomarla, y hasta aceptó pasar la tarde con él. Su primera tarde juntos como pareja, y su primera vez derramando miel en la que sí había un trasfondo real para hacerlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado cx (aunque ni yo sé si es un oneshot o drabble por lo corto que es xD)_

_En realidad no sé qué pensar de esto, ni del AraTou del otro día, pero son fanfics hermanos(¿?) hechos juntos en la hora de química (juro que presté atención uwu)pero como fueron escritos en cuadernos, y había que pasarlos…el AraTou fue primero xD en fin, gracias por haber leído, nos vemos a la próxima! nwn_


End file.
